pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Balim
Balim is the main antagonist of Pikmin: Sagittarius's Adventure. Ever since he was a little child, he has dreamed of world domination, and now he was the means to do so. Appearance Balim looks similar to the President, except less stocky and moustache-less. Unlike many Hocotations, Balim has long, flowing orange hair. His clothing is also bright orange, and he dons a long red cape and a golden staff. Plot Balim was a renowned scientist on Hocotate, having multiple scientific breakthroughs, such as developing cures for multiple previously incurable diseases. However, once one of his experiments went wrong, he developed a strange black substance. After experimenting with it, he discovered that he could infect and control any creature he injects the substance into. Amazed with this discovery, he steals a rocketship from Hocotate Freight and flies off to the Distant Planet to amass an army of huge, deadly creatures. During his travels of the planet, he discovers Infectinite, sentient versions of the substance. He gladly drafts them into his army as well. Balim succeeds in infecting many creatures, however a side-effect is that the presence of the substance covers the planet in many tell-tale black stains. Olimar notices this and sends his son off to investigate. After exploring the planet, Sagittarius uncovers Balim's base, Stone Triangle. He raids it and defeats Balim in a fierce battle. Balim tells him that he hasn't won yet and flees Distant Planet. Believing his journey is done, Sagittarius round up the remaining Hocotate Files and heads home. When he arrives, he realizes that Balim has successfully infected all the residents of the planet. He fights his way through and manages to defeat his infected sister and Balim once again in battle. Laughing, he flees into Olimar's House. Sagittarius finds that his father was transformed into a terrifying beast, the Infection King. Sagittarius slays it and pursues Balim into outer space, where his castle awaited. On the rooftop, he engages Balim once again, and learns of his plans to revive The Infected, the god of death, and enslave him to rule the universe. This plan is short lived, however, as The Infected breaks free of its egg and kills Balim. Battle Balim is encountered a total of 3 times throughout the story. Each battle is more or less the same. His attacks consist of: *Teleportation: Balim can move anywhere in the arena at will. *Black Spheres: Balim shoots deadly black spheres that kill Pikmin on contact. *Explosives: Balim scatters sticks of dynamite around the arena that explode in 3 seconds. *Lightning Strike: Balim launches a powerful lightning bolt in a straight line. *Poison Orbs: At half health, Balim summons two poison orbs that orbit him for the rest of the battle. *Falling Darkness: A rare attack. Balim surrounds himself in a dark aura before unleashing a large explosion of darkness seconds later. If he is seen charging this attack, run to the far corners of the arena to avoid it. He doesn't have much health, but his teleportation makes it difficult to land Pikmin on him. Every time you face him, he gets faster and faster, and his attacks increase in speed as well.